The Secret
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: This is about a transgendered woman in Team Rocket. She had kept it a secret until someone found out about it.  What will she do?  What will happen to her? And more importantly, will her ex best friend help her out even though they are now enemies?
1. Prologue

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Two little girls at the age of about seven or eight were playing inside at school during recess because it was snowing out and it was too cold to send the kids out to play. They had become very close within the past month or so. Most people wanted to be the blonde girl's friend but most didn't want to be the other girl's because she was poor. But the blonde little girl chose the red head over everyone else to be her best friend. The two girls were giggling happily at whispering their secrets to each other. They weren't really serious secrets, just funny things that had happened in their short lives. "I have a real secret this time." One said seriously. The other immediately stopped laughing and became serious.

"Really?"

"Yeah but I never told anyone this except my family. You have to promise me that you'll never tell anyone and you'll still be my best friend."

"I promise I won't tell." The other said. "And I'll always be your bestest friend in the whole world."

"Okay, then follow me." She said and the other followed her. The two girls snuck into the coat closet.

"How come we're in a closet?" She asked.

"Because I'm gonna show you something." The one with the secret said and found her backpack and took out her mini flashlight keychain. "You have to pinky swear you won't tell and you won't hate me."

"I pinky swear." She said and the two girls hooked their pinkies together. "And nothing could make me hate you."

"Alright. Here it goes." She said more to herself than to her friend. She pulled down her underwear and held up her dress with one hand. With the other, she put the flashlight up to her crotch.

"That's what boys have." She said and backed up a bit.

"I know."

"What's wrong with you then?" She asked as the other girl pulled up her underwear and put her dress down.

"I'm a transgender. I'm a boy on the outside, but a girl on the inside." She explained.

"That's…weird." She said and stared at her friend. The poor girl began to doubt herself and her friend. She felt as if she was going to cry. "But I like weird." She reassured.

"So you don't hate me?" She asked and her friend rolled her eyes.

"I already told you I wouldn't hate you. Like I said, we're best friends."

"Do you still think I'm a girl?"

"Do you still like dolls and pink and dresses and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're a girl. Now come on, let's get out of here and go play with the pattern blocks and make pretty things." She said and left the closet. The young girl smiled to herself as her friend walked away. "Are you coming or what?" Her stubborn friend stood impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Of course." She said and followed her.

* * *

So what do you think? I am not against people who are transgendered. I was simply watching Tyra the other day and I felt as if I had to write something about this subject that most people do not accept. I wanted to make people aware that there are many people out there like this so I decided to write a fic about it. If you're offended, then stop reading. If not, I encourage you to read it. This is not meant to make fun of transgendered people. I just wanted to portray some struggles that they go through. I think they're strong people who aren't afraid to hide who they truly are.

And who do you think the girls were? Which one do you think is transgendered? If you want, leave it in a review and tell me what you think.

I will continue this.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Jessie went into the locker room as usual in Team Rocket Headquarters. Every Rocket was called back here for special training so she of course, had to. She had just left a whining James outside of the girl's locker room. He begged her to go into hers because he was afraid he'd get beat up again, but Jessie simply told him to suck it up. She didn't hear him anymore, so he must have went into the boy's locker room. She was beginning to fear for his safety in there and hoped he would get out in time before every man in there decided to pick on him. She pondered on the thought. She wondered why they beat him up in the locker room anyway. He wasn't smaller down there and had some muscle that was usually hidden under his uniform. She decided to shrug it off and take a shower.

Jessie grabbed two towels, one for her hair and the other for her body, and proceeded to the showers. She stripped down into nothing and stepped into the shower. She shut the curtain for privacy and began with scrubbing the sweat off of her body. She lathered up the soap and began getting rid of the sweat and dirt. Next, she washed her hair. She didn't spend much time in the shower because it was a locker room and the water became cold quickly. So, she turned the water off and wrapped the towel around her body and put the other one on her head and wrapped her hair in it.

She walked over to her locker and took out her clean clothes and put them on. She was careful about getting dressed because she believed not everyone was able to see her true beauty unlike Domino who was running around completely naked. Jessie rolled her eyes and began to brush her hair and styled it to her liking.

As she brushed her hair, Cassidy came over to her and began to torment her. "Hey Jessie Jess. What are you doing with that Raticate's nest you call hair? It looks absolutely repulsive, especially on you."

"I am sorry that you're jealous of my beauty, but you'll have to get over it." Jessie replied.

"Oh, your ego is much too big." Cassidy said in false sweetness.

"Well you're one to talk." Jessie said.

"See you later, messy." Cassidy sneered and walked away towards the showers. Jessie slammed her locker shut and took her duffel bag and left the locker room. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that witch. She always seemed to pick on Jessie even though Jessie didn't do anything to provoke her meanness towards her. She left the locker room and found James waiting for her with a bloody nose.

"James, what happened to you?" Jessie asked even though she already knew the case.

"Someone punched me in the nose seven times in a row." James answered as if it was nothing. Jessie reached into her bag and gave him a tissue to help clot his nose. "Thanks Jess."

"You know, I don't get why people pick on you in the locker room. Do you do anything to make them do that?" Jessie asked because she was actually concerned about her best friend, James.

"I don't know why. I just mind my own business and then this happens." James said and tilted his head back.

"James, don't tilt your head back." Jessie said.

"Sorry." He replied and they started to walk. She noticed that James was slightly limping.

"Did they hurt your ankle?" She observed.

"No, I was running from them to get out of there and then I tripped on a bar of soap that was in the middle of the floor." James explained.

"If you say so." Jessie said and was beginning to become suspicious about what really happened in the locker room. She noticed how he didn't make eye contact with her. She also noted how he tilted his head back even though he knew that tilting one's head back with a bloody nose wasn't such a good idea. Usually, it took a lot for James to limp, so something was definitely up and Jessie was going to find out what it was.

The two entered their room in headquarters. James decided that he was going to take a shower because he was jumped in the shower and he didn't really spend all that much time washing. Jessie let him without a fight this time because she had just showered and her body was sore everywhere. The workouts and obstacles were getting harder and harder as each day passed.

She got in her bed and turned on the television and began to relax. Meowth walked into the room and collapsed onto Jessie's bed because it was closer to the door. She moved slightly over to the other side of the bed for him. He was a bit dirty and she could tell he was sore. "Hey Jess." He said.

"You look like a mess." Jessie said and turned the television down a bit.

"I know I do." Meowth sighed and began to clean himself. James walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to get dressed. He had put his boxers on in the bathroom, so he wasn't completely naked. He put on a pair of pajama pants and fell onto his bed. Jessie then decided to take a bath because her muscles were aching. She hoped that the warm water would take away the aches and pains. She took a towel in with her and shut the bathroom door.

Jessie ran the bathroom water and stripped herself of her clothes. Once the bathtub was filled with warm water, she went in it and immediately felt much better. However, she couldn't stop thinking about why James was attacked that much. Usually, he wouldn't get this hurt and the other guys weren't usually this violent. Something was up and she had to know what was wrong or what was going on. She would get that information out of him. She swore she would.

Eventually, the bathwater became cool so she decided to get out of the tub. She drained the water and wrapped a towel around her torso to cover herself up. Jessie left the bathroom. Once she did, James lunged at her and pulled her towel down. She was going to scream, but she didn't want to draw attention to their quarters. "What the fuck, James!" She hissed. She knew she was blushing. James was also blushing as he handed her the towel back.

"Sorry." He said.

"Why the fuck would you even considering that?" Jessie said and put the towel back on. "You better have a good reason."

"Well, you see…in the locker r-room today…" James began to stutter. "Y-you see, people were saying things about y-you."

"What were they saying?" Jessie asked.

"T-there were rumors going around that one of you girls was actually a guy but lived like a girl and they started coming up with theories of who it was and they settled on you but I didn't and so then I defended you and said you were a girl but they said where's the proof you've obviously never seen her naked and they beat me up and stuff. Please don't kill me!" James said all in one breathe.

"Wait, they thought I was a transgender?" Jessie asked, using the proper term.

"Yeah."

"And you doubted me?" Jessie's blood began to boil.

"Sorry Jess. I just had to be sure that you weren't." James said and became scared. To his surprise, Jessie calmed down and the fist that would have collided with his face, relaxed. She calmly sat down next to James on his bed.

"So there's a rumor that there's a transgender?" Jessie asked.

"Well, it's not a rumor according to Attila and some other guys. There's actually one here in Team Rocket." James explained. Jessie's face fell into fear. She immediately took her clothes and began putting them on. James was shocked that she was getting dressed right in front of him.

"Come on, you just saw me naked. Don't look shocked." Jessie said and then ran out the door once she was dressed.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Well that was odd." Meowth spoke up and stopped cleaning himself. "Just a minute ago, she was sore an' relaxin' and now she runs outta the room sprintin'?"

"Jessie's…different. I know I wouldn't be able to run out like that without falling on the floor after today." James responded.

"Tell me about it." Meowth rolled his eyes. "At least I got her bed to myself for awhile!" He then curled up into a little ball and went to sleep. However, James was still confused and concerned about Jessie's behavior. Something must have been up and he'd get it out of her in the morning. He decided to take a little nap and then go down to the cafeteria to get dinner.

* * *

Jessie ran through the halls of Team Rocket HQ. Since it was around seven, people would be downstairs eating dinner. So, she decided to go check out the cafeteria and find the person she was looking for. She eventually reached her destination. She was a bit out of breath and her legs hurt a lot and her muscles were screaming at her to sit down, but what was going on was much too important.

She scanned the cafeteria. It was filled with Rocket agents of every status. Since she had a short temper, she became irritated that she couldn't immediately find the person she was looking for. "Where the hell is she?" She said under her breath.

"Oh well, if it isn't Jessie." She turned around and became angry when she saw it was Wendy.

"Look, I'm not in the mood, okay?" Jessie said and began to ignore her. Wendy gave an exaggerated sigh and stomped off because she hated the fact she was being ignored but she didn't want to cause a scene. Jessie began walking through the cafeteria in hopes of finding who she was looking for.

"Miss Jessie!" Cried an over excited teenage boy.

"Oh, hey Mondo." Jessie said. She was about to ignored the brown haired boy until she thought he could be useful to her. "Maybe you can help me."

"Oh, I will try my best! What do you need?" The boy was too eager.

"I was wondering if you knew where Cassidy is." Jessie said.

"Cassidy? She just left the cafeteria but I don't know where she went. Sorry." Mondo paused. "But why do you want to talk to her anyway? Don't you hate her?"

"It's…" Jessie searched for the right word. "Personal."

"Well, okay. I'll see you later!" Mondo shouted after Jessie ran out of the cafeteria. He noticed her wave back at him so he smiled.

Jessie was becoming exhausted. However, she kept her pace and ran. She happened to collide into Cassidy in the hallway. The two girls fell on the floor and rubbed their backs. "Jessie, what the fuck is your problem?" She yelled.

"Thank…god…I…found you." Jessie said in between breaths.

"Since when do you thank god?" Cassidy snickered.

"Never mind about that. But I have something extremely important to tell you and-"

"Don't tell me you're talking to Jessie, Cassidy." Butch said as he came around the corner. He smelled of cigarette smoke. Jessie wasn't used to being around it so she coughed a bit because of it.

"I'm not. She just bumped into me in the hall." Cassidy said and turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, Cassidy!" Jessie said desperately and couldn't get up on her feet because she had finally pushed her muscles too far. She heard Cassidy chuckle and follow Butch into the room that they shared. Jessie gave a frustrated scream and began to walk slowly through the hallway back to her room, defeated.

The next morning, Jessie woke up in her bed to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Good morning sleepy head." James said as she opened her eyes. "You overslept, so I brought you breakfast. We have to be in the weight lifting rooms in an hour. You can shower if you want, but I figure it's pointless considering we'll just get all gross and sweaty again."

"Alright. Just give me some of the eggs and orange juice." Jessie said and James obeyed by handing her a tray of food. "Where's Meowth?" She asked as she began eating. She just realized that she had gone to bed without any dinner.

"His Pokemon training starts two hours early today, so he already left." James said and Jessie nodded. "And I'm sorry about last night…you know…" He blushed.

"Don't worry about it. I think you're old enough to handle a naked woman." Jessie joked as he turned an even darker shade of red.

"Just be quiet." He said playfully.

Once Jessie got dressed and ready, the two headed downstairs to the gym of the headquarters. Today was just a day for them to work out. However, they would be watched closely so they couldn't slack off. Jessie's legs were killing her after yesterday so she decided to run on the treadmill last.

Finally, Jessie was able to go in the locker room and take a well deserved shower. She did just as she had done the day before. The shower began to get cold so she just simply got out and sighed because she wouldn't be getting a hot shower until she went upstairs in her room. And stairs were making her legs feel like jelly that day.

"I have an announcement to make!" Domino shouted in her bra and underwear.

"Great." Jessie said under her breath and stopped to see what Domino was talking about.

"Okay, so since I've got your attention, I have news. It's pretty fucked up news, too. So here's what it is. There's a chick with a dick in Team Rocket!"

"You mean a girl here is really a guy?" A female asked as she dried her hair.

"Exactly. And now, I don't know who it is, but whoever it is better fess up or else!" Domino shouted. With all of the commotion going on, Jessie was lucky enough to see Cassidy leaving the locker room unnoticed by the rest. "And since everyone isn't here right now, tomorrow you all have to prove to me that you're biologically girls! So if you are a girl, I suggest you trim up if you don't already!" Jessie then rolled her eyes and left the locker room, unnoticed, to go catch up with Cassidy. Jessie was relieved to see that Cassidy was sitting on a bench in a secluded corner of the gym. She saw a tear run down the girl's face.

"Cassidy…" She said to herself and found the courage to go sit next to her. "You alright?" She asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Cassidy sniffed and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes you do." Jessie said. "Come on, let's go talk so no one can hear us." Jessie said and stood up but Cassidy didn't even budge. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going with you."

"Look," Jessie started and bent down to make proper eye contact. "Besides your family, I'm practically the only one who knows and you need someone right now." She then stood up and held out her hand. "Come on before someone sees us so you won't have to be seen with me." Cassidy looked at Jessie's hand and accepted it. She led the poor girl into an abandoned storage room and locked it so no one could get in.

It was old and had wooden chairs, desks, and tables. It looked as if it had once been a classroom or something. The room hadn't been used for a long time, probably not since Madame Boss was in charge. "I just…I don't know what to do… Domino will make me take my clothes off in front of everyone and I-I'll have to go along with it because…"

"Because why? You don't have to do it, you know." Jessie said and sat down next to Cassidy on the table.

"You know just as well as I do that I'll be the only one to refuse and then everyone will know. Remember third grade? You remember what happened at recess?"

"Yeah I do." Jessie said as she recalled that day.

* * *

Jessie and Cassidy were both eight and nine, respectively and in the third grade. They were at recess and having a good time playing on the field and just running around. They were pretending to be Pokemon. Jessie didn't remember what Pokemon they were being, but that wasn't important. Two boys had approached them and were laughing at something, but then they immediately stopped when they stood in front of them. Cassidy took a step forward. She recognized these bullies. These were the two that would usually pick on Jessie all of the time because she never had any lunch money, or money for that matter.

"Be careful, Cassie." Jessie whispered to her friend. She had told Cassidy that she heard people talking about her when Jessie was in the bathroom the other day. Somehow, kids were finding out about Cassidy's secret.

"Don't worry about me." Cassidy said and faced the bullies.

"So, Cassidy. Do you mind if we play with you?" One of them asked.

"Umm…I don't know…"

"Come on, we haven't really been mean to you two and we're really bored." The other said.

"Well, alright then…" Cassidy said. "But no funny stuff, got it?"

"Got it." The two boys said and proceeded to pretend to be Pokemon with them.

"Hey, let's pretend to have a Pokemon battle, but we're the Pokemon! What do you say?" One of the boys asked Cassidy.

"I say…alright!" Cassidy said, eager to show boys girls can fight too.

"Begin!" Shouted the other boy and Cassidy and the other one began to fight. Once he has shouted begin, the one fighting Cassidy kicked her between the legs as hard as he could. Cassidy collapsed onto the ground with her hands between her legs.

"Cassie!" Jessie shouted her name and tried to get over to her. However, one of the boys stopped her and kicked her between the legs. It hurt, but not too bad. Jessie pushed the boy away and went to Cassidy's side. Her friend was bawling and hunched over in a ball. The boys kicked her repeatedly, shouting things like "freak" and "weirdo." Jessie had had enough and stood up and began to fight the bullies herself. She punched them, bit them, and kicked them both between the legs so that they were doubled over in pain.

"That teaches you to never mess with us!" Jessie said and felt proud of herself until other boys and some girls came over to restrain her. Jessie tried kicking and biting again, but she was small for her age due to the fact she was malnourished for part of her life. The other kids overpowered her.

"Take down her pants!" Shouted a brown haired girl in the crowd. A couple of people did and Cassidy was completely ashamed. How had word gotten out? Jessie couldn't have because she had no one to tell. And she was great at keeping secrets due to the fact Jessie had multiple secrets of her own that she never shared with Cassidy herself.

"Stop it!" Jessie cried as she saw Cassidy crying harder and harder as the kids jeered at her. Suddenly, Jessie began to get angry. She was able to squirm out of a boy's grip and get over to the boy who had humiliated Cassidy for the last time. She began to punch him and pushed him onto the ground and continually punched him in the face. "Fuck you, you piece of shit!" Jessie swore. Some kids knew what she was saying, but others didn't. But the ones who did knew how bad those words were. The other kids were even afraid to stick around, so they all walked away as Jessie continued to beat the crap out of the kid who gave her troubles and now completely humiliated Cassidy. One of the children must have called a teacher over because Jessie felt someone lift her up off the ground. Not thinking about her actions, she began to squirm and kick at the teacher who lifted her up.

"Jessica! Stop this at once!" It was her teacher, Miss Johnson. She immediately stopped and was put down. "What were you doing, Jessica?"

"He deserved it! He hurt Cassie!" Jessie said, pointing to her friend who was still sitting on the ground. She had managed to put her jeans back on while Jessie scared everyone away.

"How did he hurt her?" Miss Johnson asked because Cassidy was crying too hard to even say a word.

"Billy," She said using the boy's name, "was being a jerk. He came over and kicked Cassidy and made her fall down. Then, he took her pants off and that was bad because-" Jessie paused and didn't know what to say. She could never give away Cassidy's secret even if her own life was on the line.

"I understand." The teacher said. "I know exactly what was going on." Miss Johnson said and took Billy by the hand and brought him into the school. Jessie was shocked that she didn't get punished for what she had done. Except she couldn't think about that now. She had to go help her best friend.

* * *

"That was one of the times you actually came through." Cassidy said.

"What do you mean only times? There were others too and you know it like the time you almost com-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Cassidy said. She began to cry again because the idea of something like that happening again really worried her to the point where she couldn't be strong anymore.

"Cassidy, I really wish I could do something to help." Jessie sympathized.

"Just go away. Just get out of here and leave me alone. I'll deal with this myself. I have to."

"You don't need to be alone." Jessie said.

"Get out." Cassidy said.

"Fine. But when you need help tomorrow, don't come crawling back to me because I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm trying to be nice to you even though we hate each other. Now I know why we aren't friends." Jessie snapped and left the room, leaving a sobbing Cassidy behind.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

The next day, practically every female Rocket member was in the locker room. This angered Jessie because she wanted warm water to shower in. She sighed heavily and waited while the showers were taken up. She knew she smelled and that bothered her immensely. Finally, a shower was available, so Jessie took her well deserved shower. She lathered up the soap in her hands and began to wash her body. Of course, since she was the third one to use this shower, the water went cold. She was annoyed but washed her hair anyway because she wouldn't have felt clean enough if she didn't. She showered as fast as she could and then shut it off. She wrapped the towel around her body and proceeded to walk out of the shower area.

Jessie was then stopped at the sound of Domino's voice. "Okay, if you're really a girl, then take off your towels or else." Most of the girls did, a few didn't seeing that this was completely ridiculous. Jessie was one of the ones who didn't. She just merely rolled her eyes and began to open her locker. "Jessie, I heard you there was a tranny around here. Do you know who it is?"

"No, I don't." Jessie dismissed and opened up her locker.

"It isn't you, is it?" Domino asked.

"Of course it isn't." Jessie said and began to put on her bra.

"But you're sure you don't know who it is?"

"I already told you that I don't know." She said and simply put her shirt on.

"I bet it's you. I have my suspicions."

"Trust me, it isn't me." Jessie said and put on her underwear while still covering herself up with her towel. She then pulled her skirt on and started putting her dirty clothes in her gym bag.

"I feel like it is you. That's what the guys say." Domino snickered.

"They obviously don't know what they're talking about." She said and put her gym bag over her shoulder.

"Look, I know you know who it is. I know it isn't you, but I know that you know." Domino whispered harshly as she pushed Jessie up against the lockers. Most of the people had left the locker room by now so the girls weren't gathered around to watch it.

"I don't know, now let go of me!" Jessie said and was then punched in the stomach. She doubled over in pain.

"Tell me now." Domino hissed.

"Even if I did know, why do you want to know so much?" Jessie asked in between breaths.

"I want to get rid of that freak. She, he…or it shouldn't be here. It's a disgrace to humans. It's fucking sick."

"Whatever." Jessie said and was punched in the stomach again. She coughed and then threw up on the floor. Her throat burned as she saw her lunch for the second time.

"If you won't tell me, I'll have to assume the worst that you're helping the freak. And you won't like what else I will do to you if you don't confess." Domino hissed.

"Do whatever you want." Jessie said as she spat on the ground to get rid of the revolting taste in her mouth. Then, Domino's look of anger seemed to disappear. She smiled an evil looking grin and pushed Jessie back down as she tried to get up.

"I know who it is. I figured it out." Domino said more to herself than Jessie. She ran off and out of the locker room. Jessie sat back up and managed to get on one of the metal benches. She began to wonder if Domino really knew who it was. She couldn't have though because it wasn't obvious to anyone. Was Domino simply trying to trick Jessie into telling her? She began to rub her head in frustration.

"Thanks for not telling." Cassidy said and sat down next to Jessie. They were the only two left in the locker room at the moment.

"I kept my promise, didn't I?" Jessie tried to smile, but with the pain from working out all day and Domino's punches in her stomach were hurting her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell her…"

"It's none of my business." Jessie said and walked out of the locker room, leaving Cassidy there by herself.

Jessie walked through the corridor of the third floor in the Rocket base which was the floor her room was on. Someone had jumped her, so she had fallen onto the floor. Most people were in the cafeteria at the time, so Jessie was practically alone. Of course, Domino was the one to push her onto the floor. She was in a dominating position and pinned down Jessie's wrists wither her hands. "I know it's Cassidy." She sneered. "It has to be, I know it is."

"And why are you telling me this? You do realize that I hate her and she hates me." Jessie said as she glared at the blonde on top of her.

"I'm not an idiot." Domino said and ran down the stairs. Jessie rolled her eyes and walked into her room. She noticed that James and Meowth weren't there, so she searched for a note. Those two would always leave notes for her to find when they went somewhere without her knowing. She found the said note on her bed which basically said that the two had gone down to the cafeteria for dinner. She decided that dinner didn't sound too bad, so she began walking to the cafeteria. She felt a bruise forming on her stomach. She was glad that she was wearing a shirt that covered her stomach or she'd be receiving questions that she would rather not answer.

She entered the cafeteria and immediately found James and Meowth sitting at a small table. She sat down next to James and noticed that he had gotten her dinner. It wasn't really anything special, just some chicken and rice, but she ate it anyway.

"Jess, how come you were so late?" James asked.

"It takes time to look this good." Was Jessie's response. James and Meowth didn't question her because it was a typical answer from her. She was glad she was able to think of something on the spot.

"Everyone listen up! I have our answer to the gossip going on around here!" Domino shouted. Everyone became silent. Domino took the chance to stand up on a table. "I bet you're all wondering, just who is the freak among us…who's the tranny…or as I like to put it, chick with a dick." People began to laugh. Jessie stayed silent and paled. Was Domino really going to humiliate Cassidy? The two were supposed to be friends. But Jessie knew from experience that friends were the most dangerous people one would ever know. An uproar began of people discussing this left and right. Even James and Meowth were laughing and guessing who this person was. "Silence!" Shouted Domino. "Now, the tranny here is someone who we had all once loved and respected. She's a tough girl and gets her job done. Well, now we know why she's a tough girl. I present to you, the tranny Cassidy!" People began to gasp and shout to Domino about her being a liar. Jessie was glad that people didn't believe her. However, Domino took out a bottle of pills. "These are her hormones! Take a look!" She threw them down at the people below her.

"This is legit!" Someone gasped and threw the hormones on the floor. They scattered everywhere on the floor. Two people had found Cassidy in the crowd and held her in front of everyone. They dragged her on to the top of the table next to Domino.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Butch yelled and tried to get to Cassidy but was held back. "Let her go! She's not a man!"

"I swear on my life that she's a man." Domino said. "And I bet Jessie will too."

"Jessie?" James questioned and looked at her. He noticed that she had went pale and looked shocked. However, that moment vanished when she became enraged. Two other men took Jessie and dragged her over to the front of everyone. "Jessie!" James yelled and was also held back.

"Now Jessie, I want you to tell everyone that Cassidy's a man." Domino said. Jessie was silent and didn't know what to say. She just tried to lunge at Domino, but it didn't work. Domino then proceeded to rip off Cassidy's skirt and her underwear. Everyone gasped at the sight of something that shouldn't have been between Cassidy's legs. She had been humiliated again. She was unable to do anything. Her arms were held above her head and she just couldn't move. Cassidy made eye contact with Jessie. It was as if she was screaming at her for help. Butch had relaxed and became repulsed at the fact he had almost fallen in love with the violet eyes girl. Jessie didn't really know what to do. . The other day, Cassidy had made it apparent that she still hated her and didn't want her help. However, Jessie knew that the right thing to do would be to reenact what she had done in third grade and the numerous other times she had beat up bullies for James. She couldn't just stand there and watch Cassidy be treated like this. Somehow, she was able to break free from the man who had held her back. He didn't stand a chance considering she had gotten an adrenaline rush plus she was angry. He had fallen back onto the floor because of the force Jessie had used to kick him in the stomach. She kicked the man in the private areas as hard as she could and he dropped Cassidy. Cassidy fell to the floor and was ashamed at what had just happened. She was unable to move from the spot. Jessie, on the other hand, tackled Domino to the floor and punched her in the face repeatedly. The crowd began to fear what was going on so they dispersed and left the cafeteria.

"Fuck you!" Jessie said as Domino's face became smeared with her own blood. "I hate you, you bitch! Why would you even want to do that you sick fuck!" She then felt strong arms life her off of the crying, bloody Domino. She continued to try and hurt the woman in front of her. She noticed that James was the one to pick her up so she began to relax. "I'll meet you back at the room." Jessie whispered. James nodded and gestured for Meowth to follow. He knew that this wasn't the time to ask Jessie his famous three lettered question. Jessie picked up Cassidy's underwear and skirt and handed them to her. She put them on quickly and could barely get up because of embarrassment and she was crying too hard to do anything. "Come on; let's get you out of here." Jessie said and helped the sobbing girl up. Cassidy didn't even look up at her because she was ashamed.

Jessie led her to one of the private bathrooms in the hallway that led to the cafeteria. She locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed. Cassidy collapsed onto the ground and was hysterical. She shook because she was crying so hard, but she didn't utter a sound. Jessie knelt down next to her and just held her. "You'll be alright." Jessie whispered as she stroked her hair in a motherly fashion. "You'll be alright." Cassidy gripped Jessie's shirt in her hands until her knuckles turned white. She was probably afraid she'd be left alone. She hadn't been too nice to Jessie in the past, so she was afraid that she'd leave her.

* * *

One day, Cassidy went to school as usual. She wore her favorite purple dress and her hair was in pigtails. She was excited because it was the first day after the holiday break. She entered her fourth grade classroom and sat down at her desk. However, Jessie wasn't there. Her best friend never missed a day of school and always got there early. Cassidy didn't know why, but she felt as if something was wrong. She went up to her teacher. "Excuse me, but do you know where Jessie is?" The teacher gave her a saddened look and said, "Did you know that she had foster parents?"

"Yeah. I know." Cassidy said. "But where is she?"

"Sometimes foster parents aren't very nice to the children they care for, so she was sent to go live with another family. I'm very sorry you had to find out this way, Cassidy." The teacher answered. This was when Cassidy began to feel completely alone.

Since she didn't have any friends since the incident at recess, she had to spend more time at her house. Her father would always tell her she didn't belong in the family because she dressed like a girl when she was supposed to be his son. Her mother began to stop buying Cassidy the clothes she liked for unknown reasons. Cassidy later found out that her father threatened to leave her mother with absolutely nothing and just take off one night. Her mother was completely in love with him, for some weird reason, and began to obey him.

Cassidy was forced to get her hair cut short, just like a boy's. She had to wear boy clothes and shoes. Her dresses and other various girl clothes were thrown out. Her barbies and dolls were tossed in the garbage and replaced by toy cars and legos. Her father began to call her C.J instead of Cassidy because he felt the name Cassidy would make "his son" feel like a girl again. C.J actually stood for her first name, Cassidy, and her middle name, Jaden. She felt like a whole new person. And she didn't like it one bit.

When Cassidy was about eleven, she was still a boy and attended the same school and lived in the same town that she had lived in her whole life. She had friends now, most of them were boys. She pretended to have the same interests so her parents and friends would accept her. However, they didn't accept who she truly was and it was tearing her up inside.

One day, as she sat around playing with Legos, she heard the teacher announce there was a new student. "Her name is Jessica."

"Call me Jessie please." That voice was familiar to Cassidy, or C.J. She looked familiar too. Could it be Jessie? Her old best friend that had left a year and a half ago? The girl approached C.J. "Cassie? Is that you?" She asked with the biggest smile on her face. "You look like a boy…"

"Don't call me Cassie. That's a girl's name." C.J. found himself say. "I'm a boy. I've always been a boy, and I always will be."

"No, you're a girl." Jessie said.

"I'm a boy."

"You're a girl." Jessie insisted.

"I am a boy!" C.J. yelled. "I'm a boy! Boy! Boy!" He yelled at her but then broke down in tears. "I'm a boy…"

"No you aren't. You're a girl." Jessie said and held her in her arms. Cassidy cried and cried and finally stopped.

"You don't get it, Jessie. I have to be a boy now. It's easier this way."

"Since when is it right to take the easy way out?" Jessie said.

"Since I'm accepted."

"I always accepted you, Cassie. And I always will no matter what." She smiled. "And if you're going to be a boy, I'll respect your decision. But…"

"But what?"

"I'm still gonna call you Cassie."


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Jessie sat there holding her ex best friend for two hours. She didn't mind too much which surprised her because she usually was known to have a short attention span. She had found herself humming a soothing tune her mother used to sing to her when she was little. Of course, she didn't remember the words, just how it went. Cassidy began to calm down and noticed she had made Jessie's shirt wet with her tears and stained it with her mascara. She sat up and said, "Sorry about your shirt." Jessie looked down and saw the tear stains and black smudges.

"Don't worry about it." Jessie gave her a small smile. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." Jessie responded.

"You think Domino will do that again?" Her violet eyes looked sad.

"If she knows what's good for her, she won't." Jessie said and then noticed she had some of Domino's blood on her hands. "We should probably wash up." Jessie said and began to wash her hands. Cassidy looked at herself in the mirror and had a hard time doing so. She felt like a freak. She hadn't felt this way for years. She thought that the worst was over and she'd just live her life normally. Apparently, she couldn't even do that. She felt the tears coming on again.

"Do…do I look like a man?" She asked.

"Honestly, no. You've always looked like a girl." Jessie said and wet a paper towel. She took it and began washing the mascara off of Cassidy's cheeks.

"Why can't I just be like you…a real girl."

"You are a real girl, Cassidy." Jessie reassured.

"You remember when we were little? When we first met, you couldn't say Cassidy so you had to call me Cassie."

"Yeah I do." Jessie smiled at the memory. "And I called you that for a while."

"That was pretty funny. I remember you couldn't say your r' s correctly when we first met."

"What is this? Pick on Jessie hour?" The two laughed. Jessie then took out some makeup she had with her. She applied it so that Cassidy looked decent because Jessie believed no girl looks great without her makeup. Eventually, the two left the bathroom.

"Jessie…I don't really want to go back to my room. I don't think I could face Butch." Cassidy said.

"Then I guess you could stay in my room with me and James." Jessie suggested.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Cassidy said as they began walking to Jessie's room.

"Don't worry about it so much." Jessie said.

On their way, they happened to bump into Domino. "Watch where you're going, you freak!" Jessie raised her fist and Domino walked away as fast as she could to get away from them.

"You know, I'm used to having people fear me around here. Now, they're afraid of you." Cassidy pointed out.

"Good. Then we won't be bothered." Jessie said. They entered Jessie's room and Cassidy began to be ashamed of herself again because James and Meowth were there and stared at her as she walked in.

"Jessie, what's she doing here?" James asked. But it wasn't out of disgust or anything. He was just curious. Cassidy realized this and was glad that he didn't seem disgusted. And he said she.

"She's going to spend the night. Hope that's okay with you." Jessie said.

"Oh, no I don't mind." James smiled and then turned back to the television. Cassidy felt slightly out of place. It was getting late and it was almost time for them to go to bed. Jessie lent her some of her pajamas and Cassidy went in the bathroom to change. Once she shut the door and they heard the shower turn on, James turned towards Jessie. "Okay, so what's going on with her? She's really a man?"

"No, she isn't a man. She's a girl. But she just has a penis."

"But doesn't that make her a him?" James asked. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything."

"I know you aren't. It's kind of hard to explain. You see, she has never felt like a normal guy. When she was little, she liked the same things that I did like dresses and dolls."

"But couldn't that just be a gay guy?" James asked.

"It could but not in this case. Mentally and emotionally she's a girl. In her brain, it's telling her she's a girl. It's just that she isn't physically a girl. But her brain chemistry says otherwise. I just want you to understand her, James. You should have seen her when we hid from everyone. She needs me right now. That's why I let her come here." Jessie explained.

"But I thought yous two hated each otha?" Meowth piped up.

"We did for a while. But I can't hate her now. Not like this." Jessie said.

"I understand." James said. Jessie sat down and leaned against him. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. James began to rub her back and she began to fall asleep until Cassidy came out of the bathroom and asked where she should sleep. Since Jessie ended up laying in James' bed next to him, she told her that she could sleep in her bed for the night. Cassidy thanked her and got into bed. Meowth jumped up on Jessie's bed, the one Cassidy was in, and fell asleep using her legs as pillows. Cassidy smiled to herself because she was glad that these people didn't judge her like everyone else. She fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

C.J, as Cassidy called herself now, was becoming frustrated. He desperately wanted to do the things that Jessie was doing such as being able to wear dresses and Jessie was able to be herself. C.J. envied her for this because he was forced into being someone who he wasn't. He felt this pain in his heart and wanted to get rid of it. He was becoming depressed and hated himself. He began to wish about being a normal person so his father would accept him, so the world would. He was being accepted, but he wanted people to accept him as Cassidy, a fun loving girl with an occasional temper.

"Hey son, come on down and see me!" Shouted his father. C.J left his room and descended down the stairs. He sat down next to his father and was forced to watch the baseball game. Then, he was forced to do the manly chores, such as taking out the garbage and picking up the Houndour poop outside. He was expected to act like a boy, be like a boy, and think like one. He was not allowed to be himself.

One day, C.J had enough of the kids at school bullying him because he continually mentioned feminine things. His friends weren't lasting long because they thought he was a freak. Only Jessie was there for him, but he was pushing her away and trying to get her out of his life because his parents said that she was a bad influence on him because she continued to call him Cassie.

He had enough. He ran upstairs to his bathroom and took out his pocket knife his father had given him. He revealed the sharp blade and put it up to his skin. He was crying at the ache in his heart because he wasn't able to be himself. He put the blade down and ripped off his clothes. He saw his penis in the mirror and hated it. He hated his body. Why couldn't he just be like Jessie?

He picked up the blade again and sliced through the skin of his arm. He watched the blood fall onto the white tiled floor. He repeated cutting his arm again and again. He wasn't crying, but just stared indifferently at himself in the mirror as the blood ran down his wrists and onto the floor.

Jessie knew that her friend was in trouble. She didn't know why, but she just knew that she had been acting differently. She had run out of her house, despite the fact her foster parents were threatening to hurt her if she left. She didn't care though. She ran through the rain and the thunderstorm. She saw lightning and then heard the thunder a few seconds later. She saw the familiar white house and burst through the door. She had noted that the cars weren't there so Cassidy's parents must have been at work. She was glad because they didn't seem to like her anymore. "Cassie!" She shouted throughout the house. "Cassidy!" She dropped the backpack she had been carrying on the floor. She ran up the stairs up to Cassidy's bedroom. She opened the door and saw she wasn't there. "Cassie!" Jessie yelled again as she ran through the hallways. She heard a thump coming from the bathroom. She found that the door was locked, but she knew she had to get inside. Jessie yanked on the handle for the door to open, but it wouldn't. She went into Cassidy's room and found a couple of paperclips. Luckily, she was pretty good at picking locks, so it didn't take very long to unlock the bathroom door. When she saw the sight before her, she wanted to cry. Cassidy was naked and kneeling in her own blood. Blood was on the floor and on the bathroom counter. "Cassie…" Jessie said and stepped closer. She saw Cassidy raise the knife to her throat. Jessie reacted quickly and managed to catch the knife in her hand so that Cassidy couldn't kill herself by slicing her throat. Jessie winced in pain because when she caught the knife, she had wrapped her hand around the blade of it.

"Give it back!" Cassidy said. She wasn't even crying, which surprised Jessie. The deep gashed in her arms looked like they would hurt. "Give it back now."

"No." Jessie said and pulled the knife out of Cassidy's hand. Jessie watched her own blood drip on the blade. It wasn't really a deep cut, so she ignored it. "What are you doing to yourself?" Jessie said as tears fell down her eyes.

"Ending it." Cassidy said.

"But why?" Jessie asked.

"Because I have to. Everyone would be happier."

"I wouldn't." Jessie said and wrapped her arms around Cassidy's waist from behind. She rested her head on her back as she cried for her friend. As Cassidy felt the tears hit her back, she completely broke down crying. All Jessie could do was hold her.

"I'm a sick freak. I-I have to stop thinking about being a girl. I have to…to be a boy…it'll be better for everyone."

"It won't be better for you." Jessie whispered. "Stop trying to be something you're not. Stop trying to be a boy."

"My dad won't let me. He says I have to be a boy because I was born one."

"No you weren't. You're a girl."

"Then why do I have this?" Cassidy yelled when she referred to her private areas.

"People are born with things on them, like a birthmark or an extra finger. It isn't your fault, Cassie." Jessie said and held her a bit tighter. "Just don't end your life because of this. I don't want to lose you."

"I just want it to end."

"It will someday. For now, you just have to be strong." Jessie said. She released her and gave her a towel. "Stop trying to be something you're not."

"That's what my father says." Cassidy whispered.

"But he doesn't get it." Jessie said and covered up Cassidy with a towel. "He thinks you're a boy, so he wants you to be one. He doesn't get that you're a girl."

"I-I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Jessie smiled and got some tissues to clean up the blood on the counters and the floor.

"How come you're here? I was kind of pushing you away…"

"I felt like something was wrong and I didn't want to stay at my house." Jessie said. Cassidy noticed that when Jessie bent over to clean up the blood on the floor, she cringed a little, as if she was in pain. Cassidy reached over and picked up Jessie's shirt to reveal her back. She noticed a big bruise on it with a couple of cuts. Also, there were some bruises and cuts that were healing. She gasped when she saw them. Jessie yanked her shirt back down.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked.

"Nothing." Jessie said. "Now, let me see those cuts on your arms." She began washing off the dry blood on her arms with water and a washcloth. Cassidy just sat there and watched Jessie take care of her cuts. Jessie then picked up rubbing alcohol to clean the cuts out. She poured some on a cotton ball. "This'll sting a bit." She warned and put it on her cuts. Cassidy whimpered a bit because it did sting. Jessie then took ace bandages and wrapped them around her arms. "You should get dressed." Jessie said and helped Cassidy up. She took her hand and led her to her room. Jessie noticed that she had blood on her shirt, so she asked Cassidy if she could borrow one of hers. Of course, she said yes, and Jessie took off her shirt. Cassidy noticed that Jessie was developing a woman's body. She was wearing a bra and her hips looked as if they had gotten wider. She saw Jessie's back and stood up to touch it. Jessie shuttered a bit because it was tender. She pulled a shirt over her thin body to cover herself up. She then scanned Cassidy's closet to pick out some clothes for her. She found a pink and white striped polo shirt and a pair of jeans that could have been worn by a girl. Cassidy silently put them on and sat down on her bed.

"C.J., I'm home!" Shouted Cassidy's mother. The girls heard footsteps going up the stairs. They heard a scream because her mother probably saw the bloody knife in the bathroom. "C.J!" The girls heard and then ran into Cassidy's room. She brought her into a tight hug. "I saw the knife in the bathroom. What happened?" She asked and noticed her arms were wrapped in bandages.

"Nothing." Cassidy couldn't meet her mother's gaze.

"What is Jessica doing here?" Her mother asked once she noticed Jessie.

"She came over." Cassidy said.

"You know she isn't supposed to be here. She's not good for you."

"Yes she is. She's the only one who understands." Cassidy said and Jessie sat down next to her for support.

"Look at your clothes! She's already making you wear pink!" Cassidy began to cry because she knew that being herself would be impossible.

"I'm not making her do anything that she doesn't want to do." Jessie stepped up. "You don't get it. You're why she's sad all the time."

"That is not true! And C.J.'s a boy."

"No, Cassie's a girl." Jessie argued.

"Get out of my house." Cassidy's mother said. Cassidy gripped Jessie's hand, basically telling her not to go because she was afraid about the fight that was about to come. She hated to be yelled at.

"I'm not going to leave until you realize what you've done to her." Jessie paused. "If I didn't come here, Cassie would probably be dead."

"Jessica, you will be in so much trouble with your parents. You do not lie like this."

"Go ahead, tell them. I don't care. But that knife in the bathroom was from Cassie. When I came in, she was in the bathroom and cut herself." Jessie said and unraveled a bandage. She showed her the cuts on Cassidy's arm. "The other one's the same." She wrapped her arm back up carefully. "And when I found her, she almost cut her throat." Tears fell as she recalled the memory. "You have to accept her as a girl. No one should have to go through this pain." There was a long pause.

"Cassidy, I'm so sorry." Her mother said and brought her into a hug. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay, mom. Do I have to be a boy?"

"No, no you don't. I'll take you to the mall to pick out some clothes tomorrow. I won't bring you to get your haircut on Tuesday. I'll bring you to the doctor for hormones. I've known that you were a girl. It's your father; he's threatened to disown you if you're a girl."

"I don't care. I don't care." Cassidy sobbed. "I just don't want pain anymore."

"There won't be, I promise." Her mother said.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Jessie."

"You're welcome." Jessie said. "I have to get going."

"Where do you have to go?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know. But I have to get away from my foster parents. Please don't tell anyone I'm running away." Jessie said as she made eye contact with Cassidy's mother. "Please don't. I have to get away and I don't want to be sent away again."

"We won't tell." Her mother assured.

"When will you come back?" Cassidy asked because she was going to lose her best friend all over again.

"I don't know. But I have to go now." Jessie said. The two girls said goodbye. There were tears and everything, but Cassidy had to let Jessie go. She couldn't stop her. That girl was too independent and tough. Once Jessie left, Cassidy asked,

"Why does she want to get away from the whole foster care system?"

"Not everyone gets put in good homes." Was her mother's reply. Cassidy then realized what those bruises on her back must have been from.

* * *

Jessie woke up in James' arms. She had to admit to herself that she actually liked being this close to her partner. She rolled over and saw that James had been watching her sleep. "Good morning, Jess."

"Morning." She said and kissed him on the lips. James kissed her back. She didn't know what caused her to kiss him when they weren't even dating or anything. But it did feel nice. She looked over to her bed, remembering that Cassidy had slept in it last night. She was surprised to see that the bed was neatly made, but Cassidy wasn't in it. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She wasn't there when I woke up." James said.

"I saw her leave at three in da mornin'. Meowth said as he made himself more comfortable on James' legs.

"How come she left?"

"She didn't say." Meowth said.

"How come you're on my bed when you could have had a whole bed to yourself?" James asked.

"I felt kinda lonely." Meowth admitted. Jessie wasn't really listening to Meowth and James at all. She was concerned to why Cassidy left so early in the morning.

* * *

So, I 'm getting a bunch of hits and stuff. I'm disappointed because barely anyone is reviewing. Over a hundred people actually are reading this one and I'm kind of upset because no one's really reviewing. Please leave a review :D


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Cassidy crept out of Jessie and James' room. She noticed that she had woken up Meowth in the process. He didn't question her, but proceeded to jump up and curl up on James' legs. Cassidy smiled at the three of them sleeping. They were kind of like a family. A strange family at that. She walked over to them and pet Meowth for a bit. He had fallen asleep and began to purr. He was kind of cute, she had to admit. She then gazed at Jessie in James' arms. She wondered when or if those two would become an official couple. They did complete each other in some weird way. She then opened the door to the room and quietly left.

Cassidy walked through the silent hallways of the Rocket Base. She heard the heels of her boots hit the floor every time she took a step. Nobody was out at this time in the morning so she felt safe. She came to a stop when she stood in front of her and Butch's room. She took out her key to the room from her purse and slowly unlocked it. Then, she opened the door slowly. It was dark and she couldn't really see anything because her eyes didn't adjust to it yet. However, she shut the door so the small beam of light couldn't go through.

"You finally came back." She heard Butch say, but he was slurring as he was speaking. She felt him grab her wrists and hold them up against the door. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. She kissed him back because she wanted to feel loved. No, she needed to. And her Team Rocket partner and the man she had fallen for was perfect. She began to forget the day's events as Butch put his hands up her shirt and began massaging her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as they continued to kiss. Somehow, Cassidy found herself pressed down on a bed. Butch had gotten her shirt off and began to kiss her breasts. Cassidy felt herself rock her hips forward. She noticed that he had an erection. Butch had taken off his boxers and was completely naked. Cassidy still had her underwear on. Once Butch grabbed the spandex of her underwear, she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't." She whispered.

"I'm not afraid of you." Butch whispered back. "I love you, Cassidy. Let me show you."

"But you can't." Cassidy said as tears fell down her eyes.

"I'll prove you wrong." Butch said and managed to take her underwear off. Cassidy tensed up as he looked at her whole body.

* * *

To get her mind off things, Jessie decided to take a nice warm bath. They had the day off from their daily work outs, so she decided that she deserved a bath after everything that had happened. She turned the water on and was disappointed when she had found out she ran out of bubble bath. Sighing, she got into the tub of warm water and closed her eyes to wash her troubles away. As she laid there, she felt something stroking her inner thigh. She began to slightly moan in pleasure. She then opened her eyes and saw it was James. Questions were going through her head rapidly. Did he really have the guts to do this to her? Was he really this brave? Did he love her? Had she forgotten to lock the bathroom door? She didn't stop him, though. She continued to let him do this to her because she hadn't had any pleasure like this in a long time. She closed her eyes again and felt his fingers glide towards her clitoris. She rocked her hips towards him. He was teasing her now, and he was in control. She loved it. However, she couldn't take this anymore. She opened her eyes and saw that he had gotten undressed. She pulled him into the bathtub with her. "Do it." She whispered.

James knew exactly what she meant, she knew it. They had that sort of connection. She felt him go into her. She moaned in pleasure and grabbed his back. He thrusted in and out of her in a steady motion. She pulled him closer to her and jerked her hips forward to make him go deeper. She didn't know why she wasn't yelling at him or slapping him like she usually would. This confused her, but decided not to think about it at the moment.

* * *

Butch kissed the crying Cassidy on the lips. She didn't know how, but she ended up on her stomach. The moon was shining through the curtains, slightly lighting the room enough so that she could see the outlines of things. She felt Butch's warm body against her back. He penetrated into her anus and she had to muffle her screams of ecstasy with her pillow. She felt him kiss her neck and go in and out slowly so that she was more comfortable. She moaned in pleasure and Butch eventually collapsed because he came inside of her. The two fell asleep in a tight embrace. Cassidy had never felt so loved in her life.

* * *

Jessie had to admit, James was good because he had gotten her to orgasm first which usually didn't happen with her. Usually, when she had sex, the guy would come first. James came mere seconds after she did, so she didn't feel like a total loser. They held each other for a bit, until Jessie heard a gasp come from the doorway. She looked over and saw that James had left the door open. "Who was that?"

"I'm not sure. Meowth left for the day so I thought it would just be us today." James said and was also confused. Jessie went to get up. "Why don't you stay?" He pleaded.

"Because if someone broke in, then I'll have to beat them up for it. I promise, later we'll have even more fun." Jessie said the last part seductively. James nodded and got off of her. Jessie got up and put a towel around herself. She walked outside of the bathroom and looked around the room. She heard whimpering from the right side of her bed. She didn't have a view of who it was, so she cautiously walked around to see who it was. "Cassidy?" She said. Cassidy looked up at her and Jessie noted that she was crying. "What's wrong?" She kneeled down to her on the floor.

"I saw you in there with him…" Cassidy said and then Jessie blushed at being spotted. Jessie found herself at loss for words. She didn't know what to say to that. It was a very embarrassing situation for her. The two girls didn't notice James come from out of the bathroom, grab his clothes, and go in the bathroom and lock the door. "I don't care that you were…doing what you were doing." Jessie couldn't even make eye contact, so she just looked at the floor as her face turned an even brighter shade of red. "I have a…problem."

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked. She forgot about being spotted and her embarrassment went away. However, she noticed that Cassidy's face was turning red with embarrassment.

"Well…you see…last night Butch and I…we did things. And this morning, I woke up and he wasn't there. But when I woke up, I woke up with…"

"With what?" Jessie asked after a long pause.

"You know…"

"Oh." Jessie said as she completely understood what Cassidy was talking about. "But I thought the estrogen shots stopped them."

"They do, but not completely. I haven't had one since before I started injecting. But it really hurts and I just can't take it anymore." Cassidy cried. And yet again, James left the bathroom, grabbed some money and left the room, unnoticed.

"Come here." Jessie said and pulled Cassidy into a hug. "You'll be okay." Jessie said and stroked her back in a motherly fashion until Cassidy eventually fell asleep on the bed. Jessie took this as an opportunity to get dressed. She noticed that James left. She wondered where he went, but didn't really think much of it. He was probably going to go out to eat or look for bottle caps or something. She heard her stomach growl because she was hungry. She decided to leave Cassidy a note about her whereabouts and go get some breakfast.

* * *

Cassidy woke up and was glad that she didn't feel any pain anymore so her little problem was over. She found the note Jessie had left her and decided that eating was a good idea. She got up and went to go get some well deserved breakfast.

Cassidy walked through the halls and was consistently jeered at by every Rocket around the corner. She tried not to let it get to her, but it was. She acted as if nothing had happened the other day even though she desperately wanted to just fall to the ground and cry right then and there.

Finally, she had gotten to the cafeteria. However, she had a fear of this place because of what had happened the other day. It scared her to go in there. Would she be humiliated again? She decided to take the risk. She was Cassidy after all, wasn't she? So she opened the cafeteria doors and walked in. Nobody really paid any attention to her. So far so good. She bought herself a bagel and decided to go eat it up in her own room. However, right when she was going to leave the cafeteria, she heard Butch shout her name. She happily walked over to him, seeing that last night he proved his love to her. "What is it?" She asked.

"Come here." He said. She came closer. "Closer." She did as he said. She thought he was going to kiss her, until he slapped her hard in the face. "Come with me." He said and yanked her out into the deserted hallway.

"What was that for? You told me that you loved me last night." Cassidy yelled.

"I'm not a fucking fag, Cassidy." Butch spat. "You tricked me. I always thought you were a girl, but you lied to everyone. Even me. I can never love a liar. Or a man."

"I'm not a man!" Cassidy yelled at him.

"Yes you are. You have everything to prove it. Real girls don't have penises and they certainly don't have to take hormones." Butch yelled back.

"I'm sorry…" Cassidy said.

"You should be. You're a freak, Cassidy. A freak. No one can ever love someone like you. You mind as well just go crawl into a dark corner and die, because nobody cares." Butch said and then pushed her onto the ground and left her there all alone.

* * *

Cassidy walked with her friends in Pokemon Tech. She had grown her hair out and had been taking hormones so that she had grown breasts and a womanly figure. She didn't really want to be here, but her father made her because he didn't want to see Cassidy as his daughter. She had become very popular in this school though, so she really couldn't complain about not having any friends because she had plenty of those.

She had just found out Jessie, her old best friend that had ran away a couple of years ago, began to enroll in the school. She had been trying to avoid her because everyone poked fun at her because she was the only poor girl there. She didn't have the nicest clothes either so these rich snobs always had a laugh at that. Normally, she would have been happy to see that Jessie had ended up here, but she had a secret to hide and if Jessie wasn't the one people made fun of, she was certain that people would find out who Cassidy really was. So, she ended up talking poorly about her childhood friend.

One day, Cassidy stood by the large fountain outside of the school and was talking to her friends. They were mostly gossiping about boys and the latest fashion trends. "Cassie!" Cassidy cringed when she heard her old nickname. "I can't believe it's you!" Jessie had a big smile on her face and hugged her. Cassidy didn't hug her back though. She noticed that Jessie had gotten thinner, which she didn't really think was possible. She had always been pretty thin.

"You know her?" One of Cassidy's friends asked in disgust.

"Yeah. We were…neighbors." Cassidy said.

"I feel like, so bad for you." Another one of her friends said.

"She's so gross." Her friend, Maddie said.

"I totally agree." Christa said and shoved Jessie away from them.

"Cassie…what's going on?" Jessie asked.

"Just go away, Jessie." Cassidy tried.

"Why would you want me to go away? I thought we were best friends." Cassidy looked at her two friends, Christa and Maddie. Then she looked at Jessie, then back to the other two girls again. She then looked at Jessie in disgust as she thought about her. She tried to think of everything she hated about Jessie, which wasn't much, but she just decided to focus on the hate so that her friends would still like her. Her popularity was on the line.

"We were never friends, Jessie Jess. And you know it." Cassidy said.

"Huh? Cassie, what are you talking about? We've been best friends since forever." Jessie said. She was a couple inches shorter than Cassidy and the other girls, so this made Jessie more vulnerable.

"No we haven't. I would never be friend with someone who wears shit like that." Cassidy said. "I can't believe your mother dresses you like that." Cassidy paused and saw Jessie begin to look a bit upset. "Oh right, I forgot. You don't have one."

"Cassie…" Jessie cried.

"She doesn't have a mother?" Christa snickered.

"Nope. Her mother didn't care about her and left her when she was like three." Cassidy explained. More of Cassidy's friends began to gather around them and were laughing at Jessie as she stood there crying.

"She did care!" Jessie managed to choke out. "She did…"

"Then why did she leave you? It was probably because even at three you were repulsive." Maddie laughed. Then, Christa took Jessie's backpack off of her back and held it so that Jessie couldn't get to it. Maddie held Jessie back as she tried to get her backpack back. Christa began to rummage through it.

"Hey, stop that!" Jessie yelled but was too weak to do anything.

"Hmm… a notebook," Maddie said and dropped it on the ground, "a pencil…a book… oh, what's this?" Maddie held a picture of someone. She looked at it and she had to admit, the woman in the photo was very pretty. "What's this?" She asked after a moment.

"It's a picture." Jessie said. "Now give it back!"

"Of who?" She asked.

"Her mother." Cassidy piped up. She had been silent for a while and she didn't want her friends to think she was feeling bad for Jessie.

"This is her mother? I think there must have been a mix up in the hospital. You aren't nearly as pretty as she is. You don't deserve to be her child." Christa said and took the picture from Maddie. She held it as if she was going to rip it.

"No, please don't rip it. Please don't." Jessie pleaded. "Just give it back." Tears fell down her face freely.

"Here, you do it Cass." Christa handed the picture to Cassidy. She took it and held it. She remembered the first time Jessie showed her the picture. It was the only picture Jessie owned.

"Cassie, please don't do it." Jessie said. "Give it back." Christa and Maddie looked at Cassidy.

"Are you going to do it or what?" Christa snapped.

"Of course I am." Cassidy said and ripped the picture of Jessie's mother in half and let the two pieces fall to the ground.

"Cassidy…" Jessie cried and was then pushed to the ground. Cassidy heard her small body thump on the grass. Cassidy walked away with the other girls and the people crowded around the fountain walked away, leaving a crying Jessie. Cassidy felt terrible for doing this, but she knew it had to be done.

She watched Jessie from afar as she picked up the pieces of the picture and held them together as she cried. Cassidy saw a lavender haired boy about her age kneel down next to her. She could slightly make out the conversation. "Hey, you alright?" The boy asked.

"Not really." She heard Jessie sniff.

"I think that was mean what those two girls did to you." Jessie only nodded. She could see the boy try to cheer her up. "You're name's Jessie, right? I'm James." He said. "I think I can help you. Can I see the picture?"

"You're not gonna rip it up more, are you?"

"No, of course not." James smiled and she hesitantly handed him the picture. He went into his backpack and took out some tape. He carefully lined up the pieces of the picture and taped it from the back. He handed it back to her. "There. I fixed it." James smiled and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up and she took it. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." Cassidy watched the two walk off towards the building.

Cassidy had just realized that Jessie didn't even threaten once to spill her secret. She looked at her friends who were laughing at nonsense and then back at Jessie's retreating form. She began to wonder if she had made the right choice.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Jessie walked back to her room and was surprised to see that Cassidy was gone. She had no idea where she was, but didn't really think much of it. She decided to just hang out in her room with James and Meowth and watch some television. After the next few hours, she began to feel that something wasn't right, just like the time Cassidy had almost slit her throat. She bolted up into a sitting position. "Jess, what's wrong?" James asked and sat up too.

"I think something's wrong…" Jessie said and stood up.

"What do ya mean?" Meowth asked.

"I really think something's wrong. I'll be right back." Jessie said as she put her shoes on and walked out of the door. For some reason, she was drawn to Butch and Cassidy's room. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She mumbled something as she expertly picked the lock and walked into the dark room. She scanned the room but didn't see anything. She turned on the light and called out Cassidy's name. There was no response, but just an eerie silence. Memories began to flood back when she heard a loud thump on the floor from the bathroom. She cursed to herself as she became full of worry. Old memories of Cassidy's blood on the bathroom sink and floor came back. She found the courage to see what was on the other side of the door. She screamed when she saw the sight behind the bathroom door.

By far, it was worse than the first time. Blood was literally everywhere; on the walls, the floor, the countertops, the bathtub. She could even smell the blood this time. She saw Cassidy laying on the floor with the knife that she had used inches away from her hand. She was just laying there, pretty much motionless. Jessie kneeled next to Cassidy and began to cry. She saw that her wrists were slit very deep and blood seeped out of them. Jessie noticed that she had sliced off the parts she shouldn't have been born with. She lifted up Cassidy's head up onto her lap. "Wake up! Cassidy, get up! Please, Cassie, say something!"

"You haven't called me Cassie in a while." Cassidy said weakly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Why would you do this?" Jessie cried. "Why would you do this?"

"I need you to listen to me, Jessie. Just listen." Cassidy paused. "I'm sorry how I treated you in Pokemon Tech, it wasn't right. And I'm sorry for treating you horribly and ripping the picture…"

"Dammit, Cassidy. Stop talking like that!" Jessie said. "I'll wrap up your wounds, okay? And then I'll bring you to the medical wing."

"Don't…just let me die, Jessie. You saved me last time, but this time just let me die."

"Cassie, I can't just let you die." Jessie cried.

"I want to." Cassidy said and looked deeply into Jessie's blue eyes. "Let me die."

"What caused you to do this?"

"Many things." Cassidy said. Jessie paused for a moment before it hit her.

"It was Butch, wasn't it? He realized what you two did and…"

"He called me a freak and slapped me. He told me to die. I'm doing this for him and myself." Cassidy said. She had become a sickening pale. "Before I die, do one thing for me."

"What do you want me to do?" Jessie was crying as she realized that nothing would stop Cassidy from dying. She had lost too much blood anyway so Jessie knew she couldn't do anything this time.

"Make sure Butch gets the note on my dresser. But don't read it, okay? It's just for him."

"Okay." Jessie cried.

"Don't cry, Jessie. Be happy that I'll be happy." Cassidy slightly smiled and stroked Jessie's face with her hand and brushed a few tears away.

"I'll try." Jessie said.

"Good." Cassidy said and began to close her eyes. "I want you to know that I never hated you."

"I never hated you either. You're my best friend." Jessie couldn't stop crying as Cassidy smiled and became limp in her arms. "Please get up!" Jessie cried. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up…" She cried and didn't care that she was practically screaming this and her clothes were being stained.

She heard someone come in the room, but she didn't care to look at who it was. She knew exactly who it was. "Cass, you back?" She heard Butch's voice. She tried to keep silent. After about two minutes, she heard him scream. He probably saw the note Cassidy had left him. Jessie heard Butch enter the bathroom, but she didn't move or say anything. She simply sat there. "Holy shit." Butch swore and stepped closer to Jessie who had become hysterical.

"I-I found her." Jessie managed to choke out.

"Get away from her." Butch said and forced Jessie to stand and move out of the way. Jessie stood there with her hands in fists near her mouth as she tried to calm down. Butch held Cassidy in his arms and began to whisper to her. Jessie couldn't hear anything he said. She could only hear herself crying. "Just shut up." He said to Jessie. "Just shut up." This made Jessie cry harder as he backed her into a corner. "You could have saved her. You should have been there with her before this happened."

"H-how was I s-supposed to know?" She cried. "And it was your fault. You told her to die. You told her…you told her…" Jessie fell to her knees and began to rock back and forth to try and stop the coldness that she felt around her.

"I know I told her!" Butch snapped.

"It's not my fault…don't blame me." Jessie whispered.

"You were here before she died I bet."

"I told you I found her." Jessie repeated. "But she was still alive…"

"Then why didn't you save her?" Butch yelled and forced Jessie to stand up again. She felt as if her knees would give out at any moment.

"I couldn't." Jessie said, but no louder than a whisper. "Too much blood was lost…and she told me not to."

"Why would you listen to her?" Butch said as he slammed Jessie up against the wall repeatedly.

"Because I couldn't save her even if I tried." Jessie said as he slammed her against the wall. Jessie felt a dampness form behind her head as Butch continued to do this.

"You could have tried. You're just selfish."

"You're the one who told her to die." Jessie tried her best to sound angry.

"Shut up!" Butch yelled and continued to hurt Jessie.

"What's going on in here?" Someone yelled and then entered the bathroom. It was Domino. She shrieked when she saw the amount of blood on the floor and Cassidy. She looked to her right and saw Jessie being slammed against the wall by Butch. "What's going on? And stop that." She demanded and pulled Butch away from Jessie. "What happened?"

"Cassidy…she's…" Jessie pointed to the lifeless form of Cassidy. Domino looked at Jessie's tear stained cheeks and realized something horrible had happened.

"Dead." Domino whispered.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't told her to go die, then maybe…just maybe…" Butch said as he tried to stop his voice from shaking.

"You mean she committed suicide?" Domino asked. The silence answered her question. "I shouldn't have done those things to her. I shouldn't have exposed her to the entire cafeteria. It's also my fault. Don't just blame yourself, Butch."

"It wasn't just you guys." Jessie spoke up. "It was everyone from her father to bullies in school…" Jessie shook a bit. "It was everything she kept bottled up inside. She had a break down like this about nine or ten years ago but I got there in time. Now, I'm just…I was too late." Jessie said and fell next to her best friend, knowing that this would be the last day she would speak to her and see her.

Sometimes, when a secret gets out and the bullying starts, horrible things could happen. And Jessie, Domino, and Butch learned that the hard way; for Jessie it was losing a best friend that knew practically everything about her. For Domino, it was a close friend and colleague. But for Butch, he lost someone that he had fallen in love with and he could never get her back.


	8. Epilogue

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

A woman stood in front of a grave stone. She wasn't speaking like one normally would when they visited someone's grave. Instead, she stood there with flowers in her hands. They weren't anything special, just some yellow and white daisies. One could assume they were the deceased person's favorite. The woman displayed no expression on her face as she bent down and put the flowers right in front of the grave stone. She stayed down on her knees and stared at the stone, as if it was going to move or do something out of the ordinary.

The woman broke the stare after a moment and let a tear fall down from her right eye. She quickly brushed it away so she wouldn't show any signs of weakness. She looked back at the grave and began tracing the engraved name. _Cassidy_. That's what it said. "Hey Cassie." The woman finally smiled and took off the large hat she was wearing. "Remember me?" Silence. The woman began to laugh. "What am I doing? Talking to you even though I know you can't hear me." No response. She sighed and continued to talk. "I feel really stupid right now, you know? Geez, I haven't been here since the funeral." Pause. "A lot has changed since you left. I wish you were here to see it. But obviously you can't."

She paused for about a minute or two. She could have been waiting for any sign that the person she wanted to talk to would say something, but she probably wasn't. She knew her friend couldn't hear her. "I'm doing well. I wish you were there to watch me get married to James." Silence. "Yes, him. He's perfect for me. We've been married for almost three years. I had a baby. Yes, I know that I swore I would never have kids, but things happen in bathtubs." Pause. "That's right, Cassie. I got pregnant that day you saw me in the tub. I blush just thinking about it. It was extremely embarrassing to be walked in on, you know." She laughed a little. "Anyway, I named the baby Cassidy. Don't worry, she was born a girl and acts like it. She kind of reminds me of you. Her favorite thing to do is play with dolls and stuff like that. You'd be happy to know that there's nothing wrong with her accept for the fact that kids are annoying sometimes. But I love her."

The woman wiped the tears off of her cheeks and out of her eyes. "I live with James and my daughter in one of his mansions in Cerulean. I'm not in Team Rocket anymore. I was fired because they claimed I went crazy or something. But I'm not. I'm okay." Silence. "I don't have a job because I'm rich. You thought I'd never have money I bet. I never thought I'd ever be able to say I'm rich in a serious sentence without breaking out in laughter. It's no joke. Sometimes I don't think I deserve it, but James tells me I do."

The woman looks around the graveyard from her spot and saw she was still alone except for a few Murkrow here and there. "You probably would be telling me to shut up and stop talking about myself." Pause. "I know you want to know about Butch and what happened to him. He felt terrible about what he had done to you, Cassie. He wished he could take everything back. That's what he told me. He actually cried. I thought he was too macho to cry, but I guess I was wrong." Silence again. "Anyway, he quit Team Rocket. I don't know what he did after that besides the fact that I saw that he had committed suicide in the paper about a year ago. Hopefully you two are alright." The woman paused again. It was as if she was trying to hear an answer from her old friend.

"I hope that wherever you are, I'll always be there for you in life or death."

"Jessie, come on it's pouring out here. You'll catch a cold."

"Yup, that's James calling me. He really does care about me." Jessie smiled. "I'll see you someday. But don't worry, it won't be anytime soon." Jessie stood up, turned around, and walked towards James to continue her life the way Cassidy would have wanted.


End file.
